Nouveau Transformer
by Marie-pier
Summary: que ce seraitil passé si Sam n'avait pas acheté de voiture à cause de son père trop cheap? et s'il commençait maintenant l'université, sans BEE.
1. Chapter 1

La chambre dans lequel se tenait le jeune homme et ses parents était blanche, vierge de toute objet, c'était comme si personne n'y avait jamais mis un seul pied. Aucun meuble ne l'habitait encore et rien ne venait démontrer que le jeune homme allait bientôt l'occuper pour les 4 prochaines années de sa vie. Les deux adultes se tenaient avec le jeune homme, l'homme regardait partout avec un grand sourire fier, se rappelant de bon souvenir de ses années d'universitaire. La femme, quant à elle, semblait horrifiée par l'allure de la chambre et ne se gênait pas du tout pour le faire savoir aux deux hommes derrière elle.

Le jeune homme quant à lui se tenait près de la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés et les yeux levés au plafond avec une patience énorme envers sa mère.

- Mais regarde moi l'état de cette chambre, le blanc en est presque jaune, les murs on des tous de la grosseur d'un 25 cent et il n'y a aucune cuisine dans ta chambre, qu'une cuisine commune avec une table et 6 chaises. Je te connais mon poussin et je refuse que tu aille au restaurant tous les jours. Tu ne te nourriras pas seulement de fast food. Quand même, tu ne deviendras pas comme cet imbécile qui a fait un film sur la mal bouffe, oh non, ca je peux te le promettre. Quitte à devoir t'apporter moi-même à manger tout les jours ou à venir te faire à manger trois fois par jour. Et puis Ron…Ron…RON... Écoutes-tu se que je dis. Je parle de notre fils, Ron, de l'avenir de NOTRE fils. Habiter dans cette chambre, il va devoir avec des colocs, Ron et qui me dit que ces colocs ne vont pas être des détraqués mentaux près à le couper en rondelle pour avoir son argent de poche ou manger la nourriture de son frigo. Ou pire encore qu'il ne le tabasse et le laisse pour mort dans une ruelle. JE REFUSE QUE SAM HABITE ICI RON.

À chaque phrase, elle gesticulait d'avantage et si biens que ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de ses orbites. Non seulement elle marchait dans tous les sens, mais elle critiquait tous ce que les deux hommes faisaient. Ces deux derniers s'occupaient entre deux respires, à faire rentrer les meubles dans la chambre et à les placer à leur place assigner par la mère qui s'arrêtait dans son speech pour donner des ordres sur l'emplacement des meubles.

Lorsque les hommes eurent finit de monter les meubles dans la chambre, cette dernier était maintenant munie d'un lit double, recouvert d'une couverture noir et rouge et à raz le sol sur une petite base en bois. Une armoire occupait maintenant le coin droit de la pièce juste a coté du lit et de la commode de lit. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs en train de placer le linge dans l'armoire sous les regards critiques de sa mère qui regardait comment se dernier pliait le linge et repassait même quelque fois après lui pour replier les vêtements. Un dernier meuble était sur le mur en face de la porte à coté d'une assez grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parking de la résidence étudiante. Ce meuble servait a placer l'ordinateur de Sam, cette dernière n'étant pas encore sortie des boites éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce. Finalement, dans le coin gauche, juste à coté du lit se trouvait un panier à chien miniature avec écrit Mojo sur le devant.

La Dame était encore dans le milieu de la chambre, regardant et jugeant la nouvelle image de la pièce.

- Bon, c'est quand même mieux. Mais Sam, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir habiter à la maison? On pourrait te donner le haut de la maison et le réaménager en un petit loft intérieur.

- NON. Maman, non. Je ne vais pas revenir habiter à la maison. Je ne me taperai pas 40 minutes de voiture tout les jours, 2 fois par jour pour voyager entre la maison et mon université. Je vais habiter ici pendant 4 mois, revenir à Noël et repartir après pour ma deuxième session. De toute manière, je n'ai même pas de voiture puisque mon père est trop cheap pour m'acheter plus que la moitié d'une vieille voiture pourris, alors je ne pense pas en avoir une dans les 4 prochains mois.

- Bon, hey bien je crois que tout à été dit. Mon poussin, tu te souviens du numéro de cellulaire de ton père. S'il y a une urgence au pire tu m'appelle et je te rejoins et je te rejoins en moins d'une demi-heure. A pire des pires tu appelle la sécurité. Si tu te fais taxé tu les dénonces ces voyou et tu cache ton argent, je ne fait pas confiance à tes colocs, ils ne sont même pas la pour t'accueillir, Ah la jeunesse.

- Mais maman, on ne les a même pas encore vus….

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'on entendait rire derrière eux. Dans l'espérance que sa mère parte plus vite, Sam était sorti de sa chambre et se trouvait dans le salon qu'ils avaient en commun, juste dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de sortie de l'appartement. Le salon était une pièce assez grande et chacun des 4 murs donnaient sur une porte de chambre. Les deux dernières chambres de l'appartement étaient sur le mur de droite avant la porte et devant la cuisine commune.

Assi devant la télévision, une télécommande à la main et assis sur un divan se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux blond avec des bandes noirs sur les côté des oreilles et qui faisaient le tour de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient spiké un peu sur sa tête. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Sam était les yeux bleu céruléen du garçon assis devant lui. Les vêtements du jeune homme consistait en un jacket noir stripper des épaules à la fin des manches et du début du cou à la fin du jacket en suivant le zipper, l'une sur chaque coté. Il portait un anneau sur l'oreille droite avec une abeille accroché et ou on pouvait lire BEOTCH. Il avait des pantalons noirs avec une ceinture dorée à la bouche noire. Il riait derrière la main qui ne tenait pas la télécommande et fit un clin d'œil à Sam.3

NB : Dite moi que ce n'est pas si pire que ca en à l'air ? S'il vous plaît? En passant je ne possède malheureusement aucun droits sur Transformer et encore moins sur Shia Lebœuf. Sniff… mais j'aimerais bien :OP .


	2. Chapter 2

Assis à coté de lui se trouvait un homme un peu plus grand que lui, ne dépassant cependant pas les 6 pieds. Il avait les cheveux noirs tressé serré sur sa tête et la peau de la même couleur faisait un grand contraste avec ses yeux gris bleu et ses dents blanches qu'on voyait à son sourire moqueur. Il était assis sur le divan les pieds sur la table devant lui et regardait Sam, ses lunettes de soleil était baissées sur le bout de son nez et on arrivait à voir ses yeux levé par-dessus ses lunettes. Il avait un sourcil levé dans les airs.

Deux autres hommes se tenaient assis à une table dans la cuisine, l'un le nez plongé dans de gros livres épais et l'autre en train de boire un café. Tout deux avait la peau assé bronzé et les cheveux bruns. Celui qui lisait avait de petite lunette de vue qui semblait toujours vouloir descendre de son nez et qu'il repoussait toujours du bout de son doit. Il portait une chemise verte foncé et un pantalon noir de travail. L'autre homme avait un vieux chandail ou on voyait les couleurs du drapeau des États-Unis et un camion en avant. Finalement, sortie de derrière la porte du grand frigidaire, et fermant la dernière avec son pied, créant un grand boom faisait sursauté Sam et sa mère, se trouvait un homme assez baraqué, au muscle très bien définit à travers de son chandail blanc. Ses deux biceps semblaient vouloir déchirer le chandail à eux seuls. Ses cheveux noirs coupé en coupe armé très raz sur la tête et sa mâchoire carrée était en train de mâcher quelque chose. Il semblait jouer avec un assez large couteau dans ses mains, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

Tous regardait Sam, certain s'empêchaient de rire, d'autre souriait de manière moqueur ou riaient tout simplement à haute voix, sans même essayer de se cacher.

Est-ce que vous êtes les colocs de mon petit Sammy? Ron, s'est eux qui vont habiter avec mon petit poussin, je refuse de laisser Sam ici tout seul. Sam…Sam tu viens à la maison tu m'entends, toute suite, on remballe et on repart. Je ne te laisserais pas ici….Ron…lâche moi… mais veux tu bien me lâcher….

La dame parlait en même temps que son mari lui tirait sur le bras pour l'amener en dehors de l'appartement. Dès qu'elle fut sortie ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf Sam, qui avait les oreilles rouges de honte.


End file.
